


Comforts in the Night

by LarryLashton98



Series: Jamie and Mason's cuddle time [14]
Category: Fan Art - Sarah Tregay
Genre: Bad Dreams, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryLashton98/pseuds/LarryLashton98
Summary: Instead of dreaming about kissing while he and Mason are spending the night at Frank's condo in McCall, Jamie's dreams are... not nearly as pleasant.
Relationships: Jamie Peterson/Mason Viveros
Series: Jamie and Mason's cuddle time [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/719259
Kudos: 2





	Comforts in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't one of my best works, but who cares? Not all of them can be lol  
> The majority of this was written at like 2-3 am when my brain wasn't at its full capacity.
> 
> Thank you to MermaidMayonnaise for reading this over for me :)

Jamie woke up to panicked breaths and his heart in his throat.

He stared at the ceiling with wide eyes as he desperately tried to even his breathing and steady his racing heart. He closed his eyes, hoping it would help him focus on his breaths, but he instead saw flashes from his nightmare. He wrenched them open for the visual reminder that he was safe. He wasn’t…

Shaking away that train of thought, Jamie swept his eyes around the room, reminding himself of where he was. Frank’s condo. Right. He and Mason had their own ‘nightmare’ to return to come morning. He took in the dresser by the wall and bedside table. His discarded clothes on the floor, the moon high in the sky and shining onto him and the other perso-

Simultaneously, Jamie’s heart rose back into his throat while his stomach plunged and the air left his lungs as Jamie realized there was another person in the bed. For a terrifying moment, he couldn’t move, couldn’t _breathe_ until his reeling mind identified the other person as Mason curled on his side facing Jamie.

Jamie pulled in a sharp breath, forcing his lungs to work properly again. His blood had gone ice cold in less than half a second and now he burrowed down into the blankets to warm up, tugging them up to his chin.

Once he’d calmed down a little, Jamie called out shakily, “Mason?”

Even though he spoke quietly, his voice still seemed loud in the silent room.

“You awake?”

More silence. The only sounds were Jamie’s quick, uneven breaths and Mason’s calmer, slower ones.

That was okay, Jamie told himself. He didn’t need Mason to be awake with him. He’d be fine. He could just talk into the night without anyone hearing him and no one would know.

Deciding he didn’t need an ear to listen- he just had to get it out- Jamie spoke quietly about his dream. He pictured it like clips on a movie as he talked. The sun setting behind the mountains. The long gravel road surrounded by trees. Himself, trying so hard to get home before dark. Before he was caught. Running and stumbling. The ‘home’ that looked nothing like his, but was in his mind.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, Jamie didn’t notice the stirring beside him as Mason woke to his quiet ramblings.

“Jamie?” came a sleep-scratched low voice while fingers wrapped around his wrist.

Thrown back into the middle of a forest with long, clawed fingers scratching and grabbing at him, Jamie let out a strangled screech, wrenching himself out of the touch. He clenched his eyes shut, willing himself to be somewhere, _any_ where, but alone in the woods at night with-

“Jamie?” The voice was more awake and alarmed. The familiarity of it swept over him until he realized it was Mason beside him and not…

He opened his eyes and saw his best friend, propped up on an elbow beside him and looking like an angel. The moonlight lit up his curls like a halo and his eyelashes cast soft shadows on his cheeks. His muscles brushed with silver light from the night. Jamie’s breath was stolen from him again, but for a different reason.

Mason was looking at him with concern etched into his face, though he tried to disguise it. His warm molasses eyes were open and inviting, trusting that Jamie would tell him what he needed.

Without consciously deciding to, Jamie threw his arms around Mason, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Mason didn’t even hesitate to wrap his own arms around Jamie, laying them both down onto the pillows again.

“You’re shaking,” Mason whispered.

He hadn’t noticed.

“Bad dream?”

He nodded, and he felt all too much like a child, being coddled and cuddled in the middle of the night because of a nightmare, but he couldn’t deny that it was nice being held. One of Mason’s arms was wrapped around his shoulders while the other dragged fingers up and down his back.

Those gentle touches helped soothe him, but Jamie could still feel the heavy stare and frigid breath on the back of his neck. He shivered and tucked himself closer into the comfort of his best friend.  
  
Mason's wide and warm hand came to a stop at the small of Jamie's back, resting flat against his skin. He applied a little pressure and Jamie let himself be pressed in until their bodies were flush. Heat rushed over his skin like wildfire from where Mason was holding them together.

He could feel every muscle along Mason’s mostly bare body and Jamie felt safe in the protecting embrace of his strong arms. Even still, the rush of Mason touching the small of his back, their chests against the other’s without anything between, and their crotches fitted snugly together lit a fire low in his gut.

If Jamie wasn’t rattled and trembling from being terrified, he’d have lost his mind over having every inch of his body being touched by and touching Mason’s (he’d punch himself later for not fully enjoying and appreciating it). Instead, he focused on steadying his breathing and shaking away the remaining fragments of his dream.

“Are you wanting to talk about it or are you wanting to be distracted?” Mason asked quietly in his ear and Jamie didn’t think he had ever loved him more.

He already talked about it- though not to a conscious Mason- and he doesn’t want to think about it anymore so he says, “Distracted. Please.”

Mason pulled back and Jamie reluctantly loosened his arms so they could look at each other.

“If I do something, will you promise not to hate me?”

“Mace,” Jamie cupped a hand on his cheek and offered a small smile. “There is literally _nothing_ you do could make me ha-”

A pair of lips on his stopped him from speaking and Jamie froze for a moment while his mind caught up with what was happening. Mason… Mason was kissing him.

Mason’s lips were soft and warm and Jamie instantly melted into it, pushing his face up into the kiss. He sighed softly. It was better than he imagined- which was _really_ saying something. He’d always thought that if Mason kissed him, Jamie’s knees would go weak, but the way Mason was holding him and kissing made him grateful that he was already laying down. His mind was fuzzy and he was barely able to think. Barely able to move, except for his lips and his fingers tracing over Mason’s cheekbone.

Jamie wanted to ask if it was real, but he didn’t want to stop if it was. He didn’t want to end it early, whether or not this was a dream- it was too precious of a moment for Jamie to risk ruining it. He didn’t know if he’d ever get to kiss Mason again, so he threaded his hands into Mason’s surprisingly soft curls and absorbed as much as he could.

Rolling Jamie over onto his back, Mason lay down on top of him, his weight pressing down along Jamie's body. His mouth opened and Jamie felt a tongue brush against his lips and he let himself fall open and pliant to what Mason was giving him. Which was his tongue pushing against Jamie’s, coaxing out a response.

Dimly, Jamie tasted the spice of Mason’s mouth as Mason nipped at his lip and an involuntary noise was drawn from his throat. A brief image of prom night flashed through Jamie’s mind and _fuck_ , if this was how Mason was kissing Bahti at Brodie’s then no wonder she was pissed at Jamie for cutting them off. He didn’t want this to end- this was too good, too much of what he had been aching for.

Mason slid his hands from Jamie’s back and around his torso as one stopped on Jamie’s hip and the other on his ribs. His hands were like anchors, holding Jamie tethered while his mind lost any and all sense of direction.

Then Mason started to pull away and Jamie let out an involuntary noise of protest, following his lips with his own. Mason gave in for a moment and kissed Jamie again before drawing back. When he finally got his eyes open, Mason was looking down at him carefully. Watching for his reaction, Jamie assumed.

“Better?”

“Yes,” Jamie said without hesitation, then: “Better than what?”

Mason chuckled. “Nothing.”

“Well, yes. This is better than nothing,” Jamie said, tugging Mason back down to kiss him again.

It was harder and more desperate than the others and Mason indulged him, meeting him with the same push that was shoved. The heat in Jamie’s gut was just starting to build when Mason pulled away again.

“I suppose,” Mason mumbled into his mouth, “that this is a good time as any to tell you I’m gay.”

“Okay,” Jamie said, tugging at Mason’s bottom lip with his teeth as his kiss-hazed mind registered what was said. “Wait,” he drew back to meet Mason’s eyes, “what?”

Amusement laced Mason’s face and voice. “I’m gay. And I’ve been wanting to do this,” he nipped at Jamie’s jaw, “for a long time.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Jamie shuddered, breathless as Mason continued along his jawline and down his neck. He felt like he was being picked apart, little by little until he was laid out and completely and utterly exposed for Mason to see. "Me-" he gasped after a deliberate nip to the corner of his jaw. "Me too."

He could feel Mason's smile brush against his skin and he instinctively tightened his grip in the curls he loved so much. Bumping his head into Mason’s, Jamie drew his attention from his neck and jaw to back up to his lips.

Jamie continued to kiss Mason. Mason continued to kiss him back, and Jamie felt like he was in heaven. He didn’t even know how much time passed as they lazily made out- and frankly, he didn’t care. He’d rather kiss Mason than sleep any day. Despite his desire to do this for the rest of the night, he soon found he could hardly open his eyes. From the tenderness of the kisses or the late hour, he didn’t know.

“As much as I love this,” Mason mumbled into his lips, “we should probably go to sleep. ‘t's late and we can talk in the morning.”

Though he wanted to protest, the exhaustion rooted deep within him agreed with Mason. He didn’t want to give in so easily, so he pouted. Mason chuckled lightly and Jamie couldn’t even open his eyes to watch the crinkles at the side of Mason’s eyes. He could feel his smile against his mouth.

Mason rolled them back onto their sides and folded Jamie into his chest, holding him close. He snuggled down into Mason’s embrace as a pair of lips brushed against his forehead.

When Jamie went to sleep this time, it was to Mason’s arms and heartbeat enveloping him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos and/or comments! They are much appreciated :)  
> I'm open to any ideas/prompts/requests you may have! You can find me on Tumblr at larrylashton98 or fanartsarahtregay


End file.
